Airship Grigori: 50 Themes, One Sentence
by Silver Inklett
Summary: "They had promised each other a new life, but no one had said anything about a new life partner   though neither of them could really be mad with how it worked out ." LiveJournal challenge for AG: ToC&C. SoulxMaka, other pairing to follow.
1. 50 Themes: Part Uno

**I do (not) own Soul Eater!**

**O~**

_**Airship Grigori: Tales of Captain and Crew**_

**50 Themes**

**Soul and Maka**

(There is no specific time line for these mini-ficlets, they take place all over the story line.)

**~O**

#01 – Comfort

The two teenagers felt a warm sense of comfort knowing that just a mile away there was someone who would listen and never judge (on those nights when the piano just wouldn't cooperate and the liquor wouldn't stop flowing into her father's mouth).

#02 – Kiss

He kissed her softly on the top of the head, softly whispering in her ear and reminding her of their plans as she sobbed into his chest, cursing her father to hell and back.

#03 – Soft

She wasn't stick thin like many of the girls that Soul was forced to mingle with, instead she had a soft layer of muscle and fat that made for an excellent pillow.

#04 – Pain

"Oh stop being such a crybaby," Maka hissed as she pulled the stitches taut, praying that her minimal medical knowledge would be enough to last him until they reached the next port (where she would immediately find a doctor to join their tiny crew of 4).

#05 – Potatoes

He cackled evilly as the mashed potatoes slid down her face, her face red with anger and embarrassment (she went even redder when his eyes hungrily followed the gravy as it trailed down between her breasts).

#06 – Rain

She lifted her head to the sky and Soul watched as she laughed and danced, her smile infectious as the water fell in droplets through her thick, ash blonde hair.

#07 – Chocolate

She didn't really like chocolate, but a new set of wrenches would always satisfy his pilot/mechanic/lieutenant on Valentine's Day (you know, in a purely platonic way).

#08 – Happiness

Maka brought something new to his life that had never had before, and as the Evans' household got used to the new member of the family, many of the maids would whisper about how they had never seen the young master so happy (that was about the same time that betting pools were set up to see how long it would take for the two teenagers to begin dating).

#09 – Telephone

"You hang up," she hissed.

"No you hang up," he growled back.

"_No, _you hang up." He could practically feel the flames begin to burn the phone in his han-

"SOUL! STOP FLIRTING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GET OFF THE PHONE! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"Sorry Wes! … Damn it, stop laughing Maka!"

(More than one sentence, but hey.)

#10 – Ears

Soul had a strange fascination with her ears, how they were able to pick up the smallest whine from the engine and immediately discern the source, how they would become tipped with red whenever she blushed (then he would begin to fantasize about the _other _things he could do to her ears, and he would have to cover his nose in a desperate attempt to keep from splattering the walls with his blood).

#11 – Name

His parents called him Solomon, his brother called him Butterfingers, and his crew called him Captain Soul "Eater", but only Maka ever called him " her Don*" (only when they were alone, and only when he did something extraordinarily cunning).

*_Don is a Victorian slang meaning "A distinguished/expert/clever person; a leader" _

#12 – Sensual

He didn't know why, but he found the sight of her sweaty, tired, and covered from head to toe in patches of grease and oil the sexiest thing he had ever seen in his life.

#13 – Death

As they stood at the helm, watching the ships behind them prepare for battle, Soul turned towards his crew and looked at each of them, sighing once before taking a step forward. "There's a high chance that we won't make it out of this alive, so I'm making you an offer. You can leave now and live, and none of us will think any less of you," he said, his rough voice echoing through the oddly silent bridge. To his surprise, Maka scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You ain't getting rid of us that easily," she said with a devious smirk, taking his breath and leaving him glowing.

(Preview from later on in the story)

#14 – Sex

It was a forbidden topic and both pilot and captain avoided it like the plague, but after seven years of friendship, they both secretly hoped that they would be each other's first.

#15 – Touch

He brushed her hair away from her neck and she shivered pleasantly under his touch, alerting him to just how much his touch affected her (and giving him new ammo against her famed "puppy dog eyes" look).

#16 – Weakness

He was her only weakness, but she didn't really mind, because she knew that if she died protecting him, she would die happy.

#17 – Tears

The first time he saw her she was crying her heart out, and in an instant a lifelong protective instinct was instilled into his very blood, screaming that he had to protect this girl at _whatever the cost._

#18 – Speed

Soul had never ran so fast in his life, but when he heard Maka's screams as the men tore at the skimpy clothing she had been forced into, he sprinted towards her at full tilt (because she was _his, _and none of them were allowed to touch the girl he had _sworn_ to protect).

#19 – Wind

"Ah, this is the life! The skies are blue, the Grigori is flying beautifully and the wind blowing through my ha-"

"Shirt."

"What?"

"The wind is blowing through your shirt. I can practically see your bo-"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

#20 – Freedom

Maka fit into this new life like a hand into a glove, but Soul was still having to get used to the overwhelming freedom and responsibility of being dependent on himself (and her) instead of 20 plus maids.

#21 – Life

They had promised each other a new life, but no one had said anything about a new life partner (though neither of them could really be mad with how it worked out).

#22 – Jealousy

She was insanely jealous of his parents because they always got to hear him play, but never appreciated his music like only she could, and he was insanely jealous of the men on the docks who could stare at the beautiful, headstrong woman, but never have to worry about crossing the line like he had to.

#23 – Hands

His hands rested on her hips, fitting her curves perfectly as the two slow danced (the gramophone in the background playing their favorite song) while their crew laughed and drank around them.

#24 – Taste

Though Soul would claim that Tsubaki's cooking was the best in the air, the bowls of cereal Maka poured for him in the middle of a sleepless night (they always kept each other company during those hours) held a special place in his heart.

#25 – Devotion

"Yep, you'll never find a more devoted pilot than me," she deadpanned with an unamused expression, smacking her captain (her stupid, idiotic, loveable, ridiculouscaptain) upside the head as she dragged his drunk ass into his chambers and plopped him onto his bed. "I hope you get a horrendous hangover tomorrow."

#26 – Forever

The tall, dark haired man promised that he'd love her forever, but she still saved the deepest parts of her heart for _him _(which turned out to be an excellent decision on her part).

#27 – Blood

They had seen so many battles together that Maka could have sworn that half of her blood was really his (not that she minded) and half of his blood was hers.

#28 – Sickness

He nearly had a heart attack when Kidd emerged from her room with a grim expression ("It's just the flu Soul, Maka will be fine.").

#29 – Melody

It was years of training that allowed him to hear the melody in her voice, but it was the strange attunement that he had to her very soul that let him hear the words in that hidden melody (_I trust you, don't leave me, I will die for you, you idiot the waffles are burning)._

#30 – Star

They both agreed to shoot the blue-haired weapons expert dead the second they figured out how to untie that damn knot (and found the rest of their clothes).

#31 – Home

When Soul asked her if she ever missed home, she just smiled and patted the ship affectionately.

#32 – Confusion

He must be confused if he thinks that it's _his _airship, since she piloted it, maintained it, and loved it more than him (he thought that she was delusional, but he'd give her the ship in a heartbeat the second it stopped being fun arguing with her about it).

#33 – Fear

Maka watched in horror as the two women (_'Dollymops,*' _she thought bitterly) sauntered up to Soul, their coy smirks bringing back memories of bright red hair and nights spent comforting her mama as she cried herself to sleep (but then he'd run them off with a few biting words and a glare that could level New Death Haven and she'd remind herself that he was nothing like her papa).

*_Dollymops - prostitutes_

#34 – Lightning/Thunder

They watched the storm rage around the port they were docked in, and the crew huddled closer together, reveling in the warmth that their strange family gave off like a beacon.

#35 – Bonds

She sat chained to the wall and sobbed for her captain, wishing desperately that the hard, cold metal under her bare legs (the bastards had stripped her to just a shirt the second she was dragged through the door) was that of her airship, and that the men cat whistling after her had white hair and warm crimson eyes.

#36 – Market

He never liked it when on those trips to the market, the men's eyes would follow her like a dog on a bone (eventually he convinced Maka to stay at the ship whenever he and Kidd had to go out).

#37 – Technology

Soul growled at the panel of instruments and buttons in front of him as Tsubaki navigated the board with ease, cursing technology to the deepest pits of hell while Maka laughed in the background.

#38 – Gift

For her 13th, 14th, and 15th birthdays he just got her a book, but when on her 16th birthday he uncovered her eyes, revealing an airship (_their _airship) she felt that all of those years had been well worth the wait.

#39 – Smile

It filled her with an obscene amount of pleasure every time he smiled, genuinely _smiled, _at her, because she knew that he would only ever smile for her.

#40 – Innocence

Maka watched the innocence bleed from his eyes as the man in front of him died, the pistol just barely shaking in his strong, pianist hands (she lost her innocence a week later, killing the man's first lieutenant as he tried to exact his revenge on her captain).

#41 – Completion

They were like a overly complex puzzle, some pieces fitting in multiple places and some having no place at all, but in the end they complete each other, because she is such an excellent puzzle solver and he can't leave anything half done (well, anything that involved his pilot).

#42 – Clouds

She cursed him to hell and back for being so stupid as to fly through a cloud the entire time she worked on getting all of the water out the engine's pipes (she was never letting him fly_ again_).

#43 – Sky

Many captains would tell you that their favorite color was the bright, clear blue of a cloudless sky, but Soul had always liked the deep, mossy green color of her eyes much more.

#44 – Heaven

"This must be what heaven feels like," Maka sighed, the wind blowing through her ashy blonde hair and her hand resting affectionately on the rail of her airship as Soul rested his chin on her head.

#45 – Hell

They would go to hell and back for each other, skipping and laughing the entire way, smirking in the Devil's face as they flew by.

#46 – Sun

"See, this is exactly why you always, _ALWAYS, _have to replace the MPV core in the engine cap once a month," Maka growled out as the sun beat down on their backs, the Grigori having crashed in the middle of the desert due to the engine blowing out.

#47 – Moon

She watched the moon crawl up into the midnight black sky, and from the deck of her ship, she felt as though she could just reach out and touch it.

#48 – Waves

When they saw the ocean for the first time, the other crew members had laughed at their awe-struck faces, and had cheered them both on as they ran headfirst into the waves, splashing each other and just generally acting like they were five.

#49 – Hair

He remembered how on the day after they had taken off in their brand new ship, she had nearly cut off all of her ashy blonde hair in favor of a shorter, shaggy cut (thank _God_ he had talked her out of that).

#50 – Supernova (Here goes the one-sentence rule out the window)

She was the thing that he reached for when in the middle of the night the stars whispered and taunted him with sleep. He would reach for her and just barely fall short, if only he just a little closer, or if his fingers were just a little longer (god forbid), or maybe-

"Soul?" Her sweet voice invaded his system and he turned towards her instantly, red eyes searching for any threat. But there was none, just Maka, more beautiful than any woman had the right to be in a pair of wool socks and one of his old nightshirts. It was unbuttoned at the top, showing off the cleavage she hadn't had when they were teens and Soul noticed with hungry red eyes that her hair was left down, loose and wavy.

"What is it Maka?" he asked in a desperate attempt to keep himself for going mad. Maka blushed a deep red and played with the hem of the shirt.

"I-I had a nightmare," she muttered, not looking him in the eyes. Soul held back a laugh. She was so stupid and headstrong, it made him happy to know that she would show him this side of her. He began to get out of the bed, prepared to comfort the small woman as was ritual (a bowl of cereal in the galley and then watching the stars pass by from the small balcony outside of the bridge), but Maka took a step closer and coughed. Soul lazily raised an eyebrow.

"A-actually," Maka started, her green eyes meeting his. "Can I… um… sleep in here with you?" Soul's eyes widened slightly and both young adults just stared at each other. Soul smiled slightly and Maka instantly perked up.

"Yeah, why not?" He motioned with his head for the 19 year old pilot to join him and she all but flew into the bed, burying her face in his shirt. He looked at her with wide eyes as she trembled slightly. "Wow, that bad?" he asked quietly, wrapping one arm around her shoulders to gently rub her back as she nodded.

"Everyone was dead, and there was blood everywhere-" Maka rambled, her moss green eyes wide and filled with tears she refused to let fall. Soul shushed her and pulled her into another hug.

"It's alright Maka, no one's dead, we're all fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to my crew, that just wouldn't be cool. Now you just stop worrying your pretty little head off, okay? I need my pilot to be in a good mentality, wouldn't want us to crash or anything." Maka giggled quietly and Soul beamed with pride at this small accomplishment. He lay back down in his bed, dragging Maka along with him, and the two rearranged themselves so that they were more comfortable. As Maka fell asleep with her palms flattened against his chest, Soul smiled into her hair.

Maybe she wasn't so far away after all.

**O~**

Pure fluff written just to be fluffy. Blair doesn't show up in this for some reason.

Hm.

Anyways, this is the 50 themes, one sentence thingie from LiveJournal. I tried to stick to the whole "One sentence" thing, but in doing so, I probably just raped the English language with my pants still on. I'm willing to do some for other characters, so just leave a review with any requests and I will do my best!

Enjoy!

_Edit: Appearrently, I have scared people with a few of these ficlets that seem to be rape-ish. Themes 18, 26, and 35 are all sneak peaks of sorts into one of the later archs, where Maka does get kidnapped. No rape though, it's not going to be anouther Maka rape fic. So sorry if I scared some people, I really didn't even think of them like that until people brought it up in their reviews._

_(Also, I adjusted number 18. Thanks to Lueur-de-L'aube for pointing out the spot of OOCness)._

**~O**

**Reviews keep steam in our engine,**

**and food in our stomachs.**

**(And we'd really rather not go hungry)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	2. 50 Themes: Part Dos

**I **_**totally **_**own Soul Eater *rolls eyes*.**

**O~**

**Airship Grigori: Tales of Captain and Crew**

**50 Themes: Part Dos**

**Soul and Maka **

**(With some mild BlackStar and Tsubaki)**

**(There is no specific time line for these mini-ficlets, they take place all over the story line.)**

**~O**

**1. Motion**

It's smooth and graceful the way she flies, moving the small ship through the air as if she were dancing (and Soul would know that she's a beautiful dancer).

**2. Cool**

He thinks he's so cool, Captain Soul "Eater" Evans, but he knew that his pilot could make or break him with a few stories from when they were growing up in the lap of luxury.

**3. Young**

He held her close to his chest as he ran, all the while thinking '_She's only nineteen, SHE'S ONLY NINETEEN' _(her blood had begun to seep through her blouse and he needed to get her to Kidd NOW).

**4. Last**

It was the last bag she needed to pack, and her eyes went wide when her father passed it to her silently, tears rolling silently down his face.

**5. Wrong**

He glared heatedly at his (stupid, idiotic, damn _sexy_) pilot as she glared right back, determined to hold his ground because god damn it, he wasn't wrong (and no matter what Maka thought, she wasn't right all of the time)!

**6. Gentle**

She was a demon, ruthless in battle, able to kill a man without blinking (but he knew that under all of that, there was a sweet, gentle, teenage girl who just wanted the world to work out its own problems).

**7. One**

It was just one ship in the sky, but it was _her_ ship.

**8. Thousand**

There were a thousand ships that would have loved to have her, but she simply gave them her infamous "Bitch please" glare and stood firmly at her captain's side (she didn't notice him stick his tongue out childishly at the other captains).

**9. King**

She smirked and knocked the black piece aside carelessly, batting her eyelashes innocently as she said simply, "Checkmate," (he still didn't know how she always won).

**10. Learn**

It took them a few months to learn how to trust each other, but one night she comes to him after running in the rain for two miles and her only explanation is, "You're the only person I could come to."

**11. Blur**

He was a blur in battle, taking men out easily and simply with a pull of the trigger, and she was by his side the whole time, taking out the ones he had missed.

**12. Wait**

He would wait until she was once again the Maka he knew and loved, then he would take her as his (no matter how much he wanted to give in to her small mewls and wide sad eyes).

**13. Change**

Tsubaki was the first to notice the change; the way that Soul would hover over his small pilot protectively, how Maka would constantly shift closer to him, and she knew that the experience had shaken the younger woman more than any of them had thought.

**14. Command**

She loved it when he would use his 'captain' voice, it sent shivers up and down her spine and as she dragged him to her bunk impatiently, he found that he liked her commanding voice just as much ("You, me, _now_,").

**15. Hold**

Maka held on tightly to the shivering purple cat, whispering reassuring words in the creature's perked ear (when they later found out that Blair was actually a woman, Maka just blushed and scratched the back of her head sheepishly as Soul teased her mercilessly).

**16. Need**

As she clung to Soul, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips and his mouth hot and wet on her skin, she knew that she had developed a need so insatiable, so pure and hot that she would never be satisfied (even though when they're done she doesn't think she'll _ever_ be able to move _again_).

**17. Vision**

She filled his vision, and Soul had never felt more relieved in his entire life (because she was here now, and everything was right again).

**18. Attention**

Blair pouted prettily, annoyed that Maka's attention had shifted from her the second Soul had walked in the room (but the cat woman kept talking, because what Soul didn't know wouldn't kill him).

**19. Soul**

Her eyes unfocused, and she flattened her hands against his chest, shocking him when she whispered "Your soul is sad."

**20. Picture**

Kidd sat back against the hull of the ship, watching the two friends playful tease each other as he drew them (he showed Soul the picture later and the captain had smiled softly, affection lighting up his normally dark crimson eyes).

**21. Fool**

He was a fool, the biggest fool there ever was, hell, he was the biggest fool there ever _will_ be (but she loved him anyways).

**22. Mad**

The Arachnophobia idiots made her mad, but only Soul could make her furious (and did so frequently).

**23. Child**

"We would make one beautiful baby," Tsubaki said, her fingers lazily playing in the blue, matted, mess that was her lover's hair, "I want to meet that child."

**24. Now**

Maka growled loudly, pointing at the ground at her feet and mouthing "NOW," her foot tapping out a death march (Soul and BlackStar just cut each other scared looks and shuffled towards the furious pilot, walking away from the kitchen that looked like a hurricane had hit).

**25. Shadow**

It was there following her wherever she went, the shadow of a little girl that had spent the first sixteen years of her life living a lie (and then he would come to scare the shadows away and she knew that he would always be there).

**26. Goodbye**

"Watch over my little girl please," the red haired man said sadly and Soul simply nodded once, not trusting himself to say anything that wouldn't get him into huge trouble as he walked after his soon-to-be pilot.

**27. Hide**

He tried to get up, but she forced him back down with a hissed, "Idiot, stay down! Do you want them to find us and hurt you even more?" (he considered mentioning that she could take them all out with a well placed Maka-Chop, but he had already lost enough blood for one day).

**28. Fortune**

"Holy shit," Maka breathed, staring wide eyed at the chest in front of her that was filled to the brim with jewels and coins, and for a moment she wants to forget that she can't keep the treasure.

**29. Safe**

Maka cried out in panic as the ship was riddled with holes, cannonballs breaking through the hull, but when he placed a broad tan hand on her shoulder she silenced her panicked screams and furrowed her brows, determined not to let her ship go down during the first fight.

**30. Ghost**

"You're really stupid, you know that Maka?" Soul grumbled out, his arms wrapped around the shivering girl as her eyes darted around the "haunted" room.

**31. Book**

He had never missed a book as much as he did after Maka had taken a wrench to his skull in rage one day.

**32. Eye**

One eye flashed open to glare at the smirking purple cat as his arms wrapped tighter around Maka's waist (the older woman just laughed happily and skipped out of the room, leaving the two lovers alone).

**33. Never**

She could never leave him, not for real, but sometimes she scared him when she stormed off the ship in tears (when she came back a few hours later, Soul would be waiting in her room with his arms wide open and "I'm sorry"s falling from his lips).

**34. Sing**

Patti tugged impatiently on the 17 year old's sleeve, pouting adorably as she dragged Maka to her bedroom, insisting that she wouldn't be able to sleep unless Maka sung her a lullaby (Maka resisted for a total of 13 seconds after Soul had nudged her gently and said in a low whisper "Come on Maka, sing for us.")

**35. Sudden**

It was sudden and nothing at all like he thought it would be, but he knew the second it happened that he had fallen in love with Maka Albarn (and when she shot him a questioning look over the toolbox that he was holding for her, he simply smiled at those green eyes that had managed to thaw him).

**36. Stop**

"Soul, stop," Maka growled, but the tall white-haired man chose to ignore her as his mouth trailed down her neck hungrily (when BlackStar walked into the engine room a few minutes later, Soul finally realized why Maka had been so resistant).

**37. Time**

Time and time again she would tell them "He's just my captain," or "He's just my friend," but soon they all began to hear the emphasis on "_my_."

**38. Wash**

Soul blinked once, crimson eyes wide as the soapy water soaked him to the bone, Maka snickering happily while holding an empty bucket in one hand (he wondered briefly why he was doing this, but while they chased each other around the clean ship, the sound of her laughs made it worth it).

**39. Torn**

She was torn to pieces when she learned the truth about the two, and she just wanted to lock herself in her room and die in the corner (because she had loved him and trusted her and they had _both_ broken her heart in a million pieces).

**40. History**

"This ship has a history," Maka said, her eyes shining as the sixteen year old ran her hands over the hull of the dull gray ship (Soul quirked a skeptical eyebrow at the junked ship, but he had promised Maka that she could pick the ship out and frankly, the way her eyes shined happily made his heart warm up).

**41. Power**

Together they were so powerful, they knew that nobody could face them and survive their wrath (and in bed they were powerful in a totally different sense).

**42. Bother**

He continued to poke her leg as she worked on the engine, her eyebrow beginning to twitch violently and her leg muscles tightening subconsciously (about three minutes later, her leg swung around and slammed Soul's face into the engine, Maka's maniacal laugher softened slightly by the metal that surrounded her).

**43. God**

"Dear God, please bring me a _pony_~ and a tin _rocket_~" SMACK "-OOF! _Maka_!"

**44. Wall**

In the past few months, Soul had come to love the walls of the engine room (the main cause may or may not be the noises Maka made whenever he had her pressed up against them, but we digress).

**45. Naked**

The first time he sees her naked it's an accident, the second time he's trying to treat a large gash that ran up her thigh, but the third time he smiles widely in pride, because he was the one to get her in that state of undress (Maka squirmed uncomfortably under his fiery red gaze, grumbling that if he was just going to stare at her she wanted her shirt back).

**46. Drive**

She drove him mad, but it would take a few years for him to realize that she also drove him to be a better man (all it took was one look from those big green eyes and a smile from those lush pink lips and he was on his knees asking for guidance).

**47. Harm**

Soul would throw himself in front of a gun for his crew, but for her he would go even further; because to him, one minute of her life was worth ten of his lifetimes (and he'd never know it, but Maka felt the exact same way about him).

**48. Precious**

Anyone could see that Maka was precious to him, but when she would go into town and he had to watch men defile her with their eyes, he knew that she was sacred.

**49. Hunger**

Tsubaki may be the cook, but only Maka could satisfy his hunger (and yes, that _was_ supposed to sound wrong).

**50. Believe**

He believed in her, and she believed in him, and in the end, that's all that matters.

**O~**

… **Brianna *points*, I blame you for this.**

**I wanted to do this for a while, but then I started looking at the prompts and my brain started to slowly but surely began to slip into the gutter.**

**Good practice I guess.**

**So.**

**Yeah.**

**I've been working on multiple fics, so I failed miserably at writing the next chapter of AG at the deadline, so I'm putting this up and hoping nobody will murder me (love you all). Fics I'm working on incluuuuuude- *drum rolls past***

**- Speak Easy (Soul Eater AU fic)**

**- Dancing To My Own Beat (Soul Eater fic that I DESPERATLY need to finish.)**

**-A Kitty Kat (Heist Society one shot series)**

**If you have not read Heist Society or the sequel Uncommon Criminals, I demand that you close this window, go to the bookstore, and READ. THEM. I've read Uncommon Criminals three times in the past two days, seeing as it just came out, and I have it and the first book on my kindle so I can read them ANYWHERE, ANYTIME. Seriously. Go and read ANYTHING by Ally Carter. I love her to tears and really look up to her as a writer.**

…

**Anywhom.**

**Review, fave, huggle, do the hooky pokey, whatever you're in the mood for~ (bad Soul Eater reference)!**

**If you want to see any of these expanded on, just leave a review!**

**~O**

**Reviews keep steam in our engine,**

**and food in our stomachs.**

**(And we'd really rather not go hungry)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. Words: Part One

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**O~**

**Airship Grigori: Tales of Captain and Crew**

**Words (Supplied by the girls and boy of Grigori Wings)**

**Soul and Maka**

**(There is no specific time line for these mini-ficlets, they take place all over the story line.)**

**~O**

**Hotel**

Soul didn't like these kind of fancy hotels. They reminded him too much of home, and frankly, seemed impractical. His bunk on the Grigori was simple, housing only the essentials, and worked for him just fine.

The hotel room they were in right now though, courtesy of Kidd (stupid little prick), was lush and extravagant, the bed in the middle of the wall as big as his bunk, if not bigger. The ceiling was high and the curtains made of the finest silk.

It was pissing him off.

But an overly plush hotel room was better than a small bunk on the ship, when he thought about it.

The walls on the ship were pretty thin, and as Soul plunged into his beautiful new bride, he was reminded that Maka was a screamer.

**O~**

**Marriage**

She sat in the garden, back straight but a warm smile on her face. She was loving the new book her husband had gotten for her, and reminded herself to thank him tonight after supper. She pouted slightly, green eyes sparking.

Speaking of her husband, where was he?

She stood gracefully, the book she was reading placed on the tiled desk to her right. She walked into their large home, smiling at the memories of her childhood here. Her mother-in-law had been kind enough to let her son take control of the estate so that he and his wife had a place to stay.

She wandered through the halls, calling out her husband's name in hope of drawing him out. Pushing open the door of their shared study, his favorite room, she felt his presence behind her before she felt the strong arms wrap around her stomach.

"You can't scare me anymore Soul," she said teasingly, one hand coming up to tangle in her husband's thick white locks.

"Eh, give a man credit for trying," he said with a shrug, kissing the small patch of skin behind her ear lovingly.

The marriage had been concocted once their plans for an airship had crashed and burned, more of an escape strategy for the looks starting to burn in their parents' eyes than the result of true love. They'd both agreed they'd rather marry their best friend than someone they hardly knew.

And so they did.

And soon they weren't just acting like wife and husband, they believed it.

They were madly in love.

Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, a young, blonde airship pilot smiled in her sleep.

**~O**

**Party**

Soul looked over at his friend, watching her squirm uncomfortably. He hadn't seen her in a while due to his parents sending him to London for a few months (stupid Aunt Jodie requesting more time with him to "straighten him out", bah), and he could tell puberty had hit hard while he was gone. Gone was the cute little gap between her teeth, gone was her thin lanky limbs and flat chest.

Since when did Maka have curves? Small curves, but curves none the less.

"Hey," he said quietly, nudging her side with his elbow, "what's wrong?"

Maka looked up at him, eyes wide, before looking back at the door in front of them. "… My sixteenth birthday is in two months Soul," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I've already overheard my papa talking to different politicians to see who gets to claim me in two years when I'm supposed to start my season. They're talking about me like I'm a horse they want to bid on." She sighed, shoulders slumping. "I just don't want to go out there knowing that they're going to trying to claim me and keep me from taking off in a few months."

Soul watched her silently for a few seconds before huffing in annoyance. "Well that's stupid!" he said, ignoring Maka's wide eyed look. "You've already been accounted for."

"What!" she shrieked, grabbing the sleeve of his jacket. "Who! Please tell me it's not Lord Noah's son, I'll die!"

Soul smirked, ruffling her carefully styled hair. "Me," he said confidently. "Like hell am I gonna let some prissy little bastard take my pilot from me." With that, Soul offered his arm out to her, smiling roguishly. "Now, if I may have the honor of escorting you to your father's birthday ball, Miss. Albarn?"

For the first time that night, Maka smiled.

**O~**

**Ring**

"Soul?"

"He-hey Maka!"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"That box in your hand?"

"I don't have a box."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"You just tucked it behind your back Soul, I saw you."

"Jeeze Maka, get your eyes checked. I didn't have a box."

"So you have one now?"

"Don't you turn my grammar around on me."

"Come on, let me see!"

"No way!"

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Soul!"

"Mak- Hey!"

"Haha! I got your precious box!"

"Give that back!"

"Nope! No way am I gonna give it ba-"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Soul?"

"Um, yeah Maka?"

"Why is there a wedding ring in this box?"

"…"

"Soul?"

"Because I needed one."

"… W-who is it for?"

"Come on Maka, you're smarter than that."

"… You're an idiot."

"Is that a yes?"

**~O**

**Boat**

To say Maka was freaking out was a fairly large understatement.

Didn't that idiot know that the term "airSHIP" was simply a name! The Grigori couldn't actually float!

"BLACKSTAR PULL UP YOU IDIOT!" she shrieked, reaching for the wheel. "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"Oh come on, let the doofus fly for five minutes Maka," Soul huffed, watching as the two fought for control. "He's not gonna kill us."

"Airship is a very loose term, this bird doesn't actually float!" Maka snapped. "Now give me the fucking wheel or so help me I will throw you in with the sharks!"

"Oh please," Soul said, ignoring BlackStar's rant of how he was the Shark King and that all sharks bowed to his godliness, "there are no sharks in these waters."

"How do I know you aren't lying to protect them!"

"… I'm sorry what?"

She pointed an accusing finger at him. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM! I KNOW YOUR EVIL TRICKS!"

Soul seriously considered throwing her overboard.

**O~**

**Train**

In her mind, trains were pretty much obsolete. Who wanted to ride ten days in a slow train to New York when one could take an airship and get there in three days time?

Apparently her father.

Maka sighed, slumping against the plush seat, book falling onto her lap. She eyed her sleeping father and rolled her eyes, standing slowly. She smoothed her skirts down and quietly slid the door of their cabin open, looking back at her dad one last time before she slipped silently out.

The door slid closed silently, and Maka nearly jumped through the roof when she heard a cracking voice say "_Finally." _Soul, whose family was to perform in Central Park while her father had a Shibusen meeting a few miles away, smirked at her. "I thought you'd never get away from him."

"I have my ways," Maka said with a smile, and took Soul's offered hand.

"Dump some sleeping powder in his tea again?"

"You bet."

**~O**

**Lollipop**

He shouldn't be jealous.

It was a freaking lollipop, how could he be jealous of it? It didn't even _talk._

But then it disappeared into Maka's small, pink, hot, wet mouth, and he nearly bent the wrench he was holding for her in half. She sucked on it lightly as she tinkered with the engine, eyebrows pulled down in concentration, and Soul nearly died.

He wanted that mouth. He wanted the blonde pilot to do to him what she was doing to that candy. God, he wanted it.

"Hey, pass me that wrench," Maka said around the demon candy, not looking away from the engine. Soul handed the wrench over, resisting the temptation to rip that stupid sucker right out of her mouth and replace it with his tongue.

"Thanks."

"No prob." Something in his voice must have given him away, because she looked away from the engine and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"You okay Soul?" she asked, pulling the sucker out of her mouth with a pop. Soul sighed in relief until she gave the damn thing a lick.

Oh that's it.

When he slammed her against the wall of the engine room, his tongue invading the moist cavern he had been craving and his hands hoisting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist, he smirked.

She tasted like that fucking lollipop that lay forgotten on the floor.

**O~**

**Welp.**

**Might as well post something.**

**I'm doing nothing but work on the next chapter of AG today, so hopefully it'll be up soon. There wouldn't have been this bad of a delay if my laptop didn't totally crap out on me. Sorry guys.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~O**

**Reviews keep steam in our engine,**

**and food in our stomachs.**

**(And we'd really rather not go hungry)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
